


Cas' First Halloween

by Pspquest28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candyman!Gabe, Gabe being Gabe, Gabe loves his pranks, I know its not Halloween lol, Moose!Sam, Multi, Squirrel!Dean, Trick or Treating, bee!cas, egging houses, running for their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pspquest28/pseuds/Pspquest28
Summary: Cas celebrates his first Halloween with the Winchesters and Gabriel!! Fun times and pranks ensue!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was cluttering my drive from last year October so i wanted to finally post it since I haven't updated my fics in a while( don't worry I'm working on them!) But in the mean time enjoy this little thing :D

~~~~~~A week before Halloween~~~~~~

It has been a whole year since Cas has resurrected Dean. He had fell in love with the man only a month or so after he had brought him back, it took a while for Dean to accept that Cas loved him and that he too had feelings for the angel. It really has been a great experience for Cas, but there are many customs that these humans do that he still cannot understand fully.  
Dean and Cas had stopped at a grocery store to pick up some food supplies to carry back to the Bunker. Cas had always found grocery stores to be extremely fascinating, all the various aisles in which you can browse for any item you want. The odd looking container called a ‘shopping cart’ which the humans use to carry their supplies throughout the store. It is quite jarring.

But at this time of the year, there are Halloween decorations which look confusing to Cas.  
Little children run around, looking at various costumes that are on display in the back of the store. There’s a sale on all kinds of treats ranging from chocolate to lollipops which kids are trying to get their parents to buy for them.

Cas’ mind was boggled so he decided to confide in Dean to explain to him. “Dean? I still find the clothes you humans wear on a regular basis rather strange but these I’ve never seen.” Cas gestured towards the costumes.

Dean laughed lightly, “Babe, those are Halloween costumes. People but mostly kids dress up in them and go door to door to people’s houses collecting candy on Halloween night. Some people even celebrate it as the devil’s birthday.”

This confused Cas. “Why would anyone allow their children to go to strangers’ houses to collect confectionary that could have been easily tampered with? And why do you people think Lucifer was born in the fall. when he was created in summer. This is just as ridiculous as you people believing Jesus’ birth happened during Christmas.” Dean laughed hard at that comment.

“It’s supposed to be fun. Stop thinking so hard about it.” Dean joked, not realizing the idea that seemed to form on Cas’ mind.

Cas scanned the array of costumes, his eyes landing on one in particular.  
He strode over to the display and plucked the costume off the rack, it seemed about his size too, how lucky!

Dean saw what Cas picked up and almost lost it. “A fucking bee?! You got to be kidding me. You’re actually going to wear that?”

“Yes, of course I am. I want to see what fun this ‘Halloween’ has for me.” Cas said seriously. The black and yellow striped costume came with little antennas at the top, two tiny wings in the back and a stinger at the bottom region. It was perfect.

“Whatever have fun doing that. I’ll be home catching up on Dr. Sexy, M.D and stuffing my face with pie."

“Well I know Gabriel would love to tag along. I’m sure he’s familiar with this type of celebration plus he loves sweets. Sam will probably join him since he loves to do things with his boyfriend. But you’re going as well, Dean.” Cas said it as a command which he expects Dean to follow.

Dean stared at him in shock. “And you can wear this.” Cas held out the squirrel costume, complete with a tail and fake buck teeth. Dean started to sputter but then found his voice. “ There’s no way in hell I’m wearing that for people to see!”

“Yes you are, Dean. I want you to come along with us. So as the tradition requires, you must wear this costume.” Cas pushed the squirrel outfit towards Dean, he was starting to regret telling Cas about Halloween now.

“Fine, I’ll go with you but at least let me pick something cool and actually scary.” Dean pleaded with Cas. He can’t wear that in public, especially not in front of Sam and Gabe. They would never let him live it down, so he has to put his foot down. So if he has to kick and scream and possibly fight the Angel, he will.

Cas’ eyes darkened, he reached out and spun Dean around quickly. He gave him one hard smack to his rear, ripping a small cry from the man.

Dean turned around fast. Looking around, trying to find out if anyone saw, his face was bright red with embarrassment. “Why’d you do that to me?!” Dean scream-whispered. Sometimes Dean forgets that his angel has super strength and getting mad isn’t an option. He still can’t believe Cas would smack him in public though.

Believe it or not but ever since Cas was in a relationship with Dean, he got constantly concerned about Dean’s demeanor. The hunter was always risking his life on hunts and not to mention him always being disrespectful at times. Cas was getting tired of it, even Sam and Gabe got fed up to a point. Dean was just being a grade A brat and Cas wanted to straighten him out.

If it was one thing Cas learned it was the discipline here on Earth. One day he saw a father with his son upended on his lap, spanking him as he lectured his boy on having tantrums in the stores. Cas saw this as maybe a way to reach Dean, he even did some digging in Dean’s past memories and uncovered that John, his father, used this same method to discipline both Sam and Dean as children.

So Cas decided to bring it up with Dean when he could and of course Dean was furious. He said he would never let the angel smack him like a little kid, it was ridiculous. Feeling defeated, Cas never discussed it any further, that is, until Dean came back from a certain hunt.

Sam and Dean had finished dealing with a pack of werewolves with the help of Bobby and Cas. It wasn’t a good hunt if you asked them. Dean was being irritable throughout the whole thing, when they came upon the abandoned barn where the pack was currently residing Dean barged right in not heeding to the plan that they had discussed beforehand. In the end, the werewolves were killed but not before they could mark up the guys a bit, especially Dean. Dean had claw marks on his chest, back, and some slightly smaller ones running along his left arm towards his shoulder. Cas, of course, healed him but he wasn’t pleased by how Dean acted.

So when they got back to the Bunker, Cas and Dean were alone in Dean’s bedroom. Dean insisted on some celebratory kissing for killing the wolf pack, Cas decided to indulge him for a few moments by letting him kiss him for a bit, but after, Cas brought up how reckless Dean was.

Dean ignored him, saying that it wasn’t a big deal and that he does it a lot anyways this time was no different for him. Either way he would have done it, he said it wouldn’t have mattered, no reason to fuss over him because no one does anyway.

That last comment was what made Cas snap. He grabbed Dean by his bicep and hauled him towards the bed, not paying attention to the squirming Winchester in his grasp. He sat down on the edge of the bed and forcefully yanked Dean over his lap, securing him with a hand to the small of his back. Dean struggled and screamed at the angel to release him, but all the protests and demands fell on deaf ears. Cas started swatting him over and over and lectured him on his behavior and how every time he does something stupid from now on he would end up here. Over his Angel’s knee. Dean yelped, begged and pleaded with the angel to let him go, Dean reassured him that he would listen, he’d be good and not be reckless anymore.

Cas was satisfied with Dean’s answer and let him go. Dean said he would never do it again, he swore it. Now Cas has a duty to deal with him whenever he’s acting out, and the grocery store was no exception. Now that he has nipped the problem in the bud, Cas collected the costumes in his arms.

“I’m trying to be patient with you, Dean, but you’re just acting like a brat. Now, I’m going to cash these costumes, feel free to argue all you want. I won’t change my mind on this.” With that said, Cas turned on his heel and headed for the cashier. Dean sighed heavily. This isn’t over.

“Wait, why is he going to cash already? We haven’t even gotten the groceries yet.” Dean muttered to himself.

~~~~~~The day before Halloween~~~~~~

After Gabe and Sam found out that Cas wanted to go trick or treating, they were excited. Especially Gabe.

“Cassy, this is gonna be great! We’re going to every house in the town and raid ‘em for candy! Oh, this’ll be sweet.” Gabe always loved Halloween, he was already planning to head out on his own with Sam in tow this year. But since his little brother wants in, it’ll be even better.

Gabe already had his costume ready. He was going to be a candyman. The costume comprises of a purple suit with peppermint buttons, a purple top hat with Skittles stuck all over it, along with a cane that actually looks like a candy cane. He created this outfit from scratch.

Gabe also made Sam’s costume as well. He had created a custom moose outfit for him. It had hooves for his hands and feet, fake antlers which are melded onto a headband which he can wear, a full body fur suit which has a giant name tag sewed in the front that says “Hello, my name is Moose.” Gabe thought it was fitting, considering he calls Sam a moose all the time.

Sam didn’t mind, he just wanted to make Gabriel happy, and when he’s happy, Sam’s happy if you know what he means. Hopefully, at the end of tomorrow night, He and Gabe could find somewhere to be alone so they can end Halloween with a ‘bang’. And by ‘bang’ he means banging.

Gabriel will probably be on a major sugar rush come tomorrow night and that could probably work in Sam’s favor. Knowing Gabe, he’ll probably pull pranks all night too.

Gabriel has always been known to be extreme with his pranks. Just last week, he put blue cheese dressing in Sam’s shampoo bottle, converted the Impala’s sleek black to a pink shade and super-glued Cas’ hand to Dean’s butt while they were sleeping. Dean has never thought of Gabe’s pranks as funny, just really annoying. He even tried to get him back by hiding his candy stash he keeps at the Bunker from time to time. It didn’t end well.

Gabe ended up hanging Dean in one of the tallest trees in the field located in the back of the Bunker by his underwear, threatening to leave him there until night if he didn’t give him his stash back. Dean couldn’t walk straight for two weeks after that.

Cas gathered his costume up and gave it a once over, smiling to himself. He looked over and saw Dean was pouting angrily as he stared at his squirrel costume. 

“Cas, do I really have to wear this?” Dean asked with a bit of a whine.

“Yes, you have to Dean. Besides, you’ll look very adorable in it.” Cas smiled wildly.

“I don’t want to look adorable. Dean Winchester is not adorable, he’s a hardcore hunter!” Dean shouted.

Cas laughed. Dean never realizes how cute he can be when he’s being stubborn. Cas stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. “C’mon Dean, be a squirrel for me. It’s my first Haloween, the least you can do is cooperate.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh, he laughed hard in Cas’ embrace while the angel stared at him curiously.  
“What is so humorous, Dean?” He still doesn’t understand why these humans react in this way often. It is puzzling.

“Dude, it’s Halloween. Not ‘Haloween’, get it right, geez.” Dean said with a grin.

“My mistake, but Dean it would mean the world to me if you wore your costume. Does it really matter who sees you?” Cas stared at him pleadingly.

“Fine. I’ll wear the damn costume if it makes you happy, but if anyone starts making squirrel jokes or take pictures, I’m done. I’ll salt and burn this outfit if I have to.” Dean threatened.

Cas let out a little squeal of excitement, this celebration is going to be exhilarating! He laid a big kiss on Dean’s lips and ran off excitedly, leaving Dean there as a blushing mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Halloween Night~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the big night, the night that Cas waited for in anticipation and the night Dean feared for in trepidation. Cas was ready, his bee costume on and his jack-o-lantern candy pail in his hand. Gabe had his outfit on and was straightening out every crease and wrinkle he can find on it, and Sam was busy fixing his antlers on his head.

Meanwhile, Dean was sitting on the couch glaring at his costume, he really didn’t want to wear it but he’d do it for his Angel. Everyone was waiting for him, he had to hurry.

“Dean? Will you get properly attired and let us embark?” Cas asked. Dean laughed at the formal way Cas is addressing the situation. It’s almost like they’re going to a fancy restaurant or something.

“Yeah, I’ll go change okay? Just… don’t laugh when I come back.” Dean looked at them. “We won’t laugh at you, Dean.” Cas reassured him as Sam and Gabe stood behind them and nodded in confirmation.

“Okay.” With that said Dean grabbed his squirrel costume and went to his room to change.

Ten minutes later, Dean’s bedroom door opened and he walked down the hallway to the common room where everyone else was.

Dean’s got his full body fur suit on and his fluffy tail is on full display. He had on his little ears which were adorable and the piece that he hated the most about his costume was the fake buck teeth which he stuck up there in place with his real teeth. He looked both goofy and cute.

When everyone saw Dean, they tried hard to contain their giggles and fits of laughter. Dean was mad, they promised they wouldn’t laugh at him. Cas saw Dean’s pout and stepped forward, determined to hug his boyfriend and make him feel better.

Dean realized what Cas was about to do and stepped backwards with every step Cas took towards him. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and let out a grunt, he even saw Cas giggling at him.

“Okay Dean. It is funny you have to admit, it’s really those teeth that get me!” Sam chuckled at his brother. Gabe cut in also, “Yeah Dean-o, you look so fluffy and huggable. Why the heck are you frowning? Turn that frown upside down!” Gabe laughed.

Dean just turned his back on them; he felt something like a beginning of a blush creep up his neck.

Gabriel must’ve caught on by then because he started to tease more. “Aw, is our little squirrel boy blushing over there?” Sam and Gabe cackle and giggle at Dean’s expense. They’re only making jokes and having a little fun with Dean, but Dean doesn’t even crack a smile.

“Okay guys, it seems Dean isn’t happy about your teasing, let’s just go trick or treating now. I’m eager to get going.” Cas said hurriedly.

Gabe and Sam nod their heads and get their stuff together, walking to the door. Cas grabbed Dean’s bicep and dragged him along, knowing that the man wouldn’t budge if Cas didn’t make him. As he was being dragged, Dean let out a whine but didn’t protest further than that.

Sam and Gabriel led the way, holding each other’s hands as Cas and Dean followed close behind as they trotted through the neighborhood.

The first few houses were great, they gave out a good lump of sweets to them. Cas had thanked them but added that he would examine the treats thoroughly for any signs of poison before he would ingest any of it. Gabe laughed at his brother while Dean and Sam gave apologies to the neighbors who were confused and   
offended at Cas’ statement.

There was one guy they went to for candy and it wasn’t good. Cas rang the doorbell himself and was greeted with a grumpy looking man who seemed to be in his late 40s maybe early 50s. He looked at the men with a confused expression.

“What do you want?” The man demanded, looking at each of them.

“Trick or Treat!” Cas said cheerfully and held his candy pail out. The man seemed to start to display a look of disgust towards the men.

“Sorry, you’re way too old to be running around dressed foolishly and knocking on my door because you’re trick or treating.” The man said and slammed the door in their faces.

Cas’ face developed a confused expression. “I know that I’m centuries old but does it really matter how old I am for this celebration?” Cas asked.

Sam, Dean and Gabe were pissed off, the nerve of that guy! Slamming the door in poor Cas’ face. “Don’t listen to that douche, Cas. He didn’t know what he was talking about.” Dean said.

“Yeah, he didn’t even give us any candy!” Gabe shouted. “I guess it’s time for some payback!” Gabe said with a devilish grin on his face. He rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly.

“What’re you up to, Gabe?” Sam asked, knowing what the answer would be anyways.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that I brought some rotten eggs, and I was planning on using them and I think now’s a good time.” Gabe said. Oh boy, this isn’t good. When Gabriel gets these ideas it’s hard to convince to do otherwise.

Dean smiled at this. “Yeah, we need to get that asshole back for the way he treated Cas! I was just considering ringing the doorbell again and punching the asshat in the face when he answered.

“Oh, we’ll be ringing his bell again. Cas, I want you to ring the doorbell okay? But when he opens the door you’ll jump out the way. Sam, Dean and I will then throw these rotten eggs at him.” Gabe said with excitement. He always enjoyed playing pranks, especially on people who deserve them.

“Gabriel, are you sure this is a good idea?” Cas asked with a bit of fear in his voice. This didn’t sound like a good plan to him.

“Of course it is! It’s brilliant! Just make sure when you do move out the way for us to egg him, you start running because we’re planning on beating it the minute we’re finished.”

All the time Gabe explained his plan, Dean was laughing and jumped slightly, overcome by excitement. He didn’t even care that he looked like an ass in this squirrel costume; this is something that got him happy. Nothing like egging someone or tping someone’s house on Halloween.

Sam decided to go along with it as well, he didn’t exactly approve of Gabe’s plan but he was irritated about the way that guy treated them especially Cas.

After a few minutes of discussing the plan, Gabe summoned up the eggs which were enclosed in a black duffel bag. Gabe took the bag over to a heap of bushes, 

“Okay, this is how we’re doing it. Sam, Dean and me will be hiding behind these bushes with the bag full of eggs.” Gabe explained.

“When you ring the doorbell Cas, you’ll jump out of the way while we leap out the bushes and start chucking eggs.” Gabe said with a shit-eating grin.

Cas nodded. He started walking when Dean said quickly, 

“Cas, don’t forget, act natural.”  
Cas nodded once again and turn on his heel to approach the man’s front door for the second time that night.

He knocked rapidly on the door, his nerves getting to him; he turned to look over his shoulder to get a sight of Gabe giving him a thumbs up from behind the bush.

The door opened and the grouch of the man came back out. “What do you want now?” The man demanded.

All Cas could hear was his brother yell, “Cas! Now!” On instinct, Castiel jumped out of the way and into the nearby bush, landing on his butt.

Cas can hear the yelps and screams coming from the man and he turned to look over and saw that the guy was covered in rotten egg yolks. Gabe was laughing hysterically and Dean was applauding happily, Sam was giggling at his brother.

“That’s what you get for being an asshole!” Dean shouted. The man was pissed.

“You fellas assaulting me? That’s it, I’m calling the police.” Once the words left the man’s mouth, all of the guys froze in their spot, they turned and look at each other.

“Run.” Gabe said. They started to run for their lives, it’s kind of funny, these guys take down demons, angels, even came face to face with the Devil himself, but they’re afraid of the cops.

Dean was leading the getaway with Cas, Sam then Gabe in tow. “Damnit, I knew I should have brought Baby.” Dean complained.

They all came to a sudden stop, realizing that a tall fence stood in their way. They heard police sirens in the distance and started to panic again. “Dude, we got to jump this or we’re looking to spend a night in jail.” Sam said hurriedly.

“Yeah, yeah. See you on the other side.” Dean said as he heaved himself over the fence with ease. Cas went over next easily, Sam followed leaving Gabe left to get over.

Of course, Gabe and his super tiny height, climbing the fence was difficult and he tried jumping, trying to reach on for the top of the fence but failing miserably.  
“Hey guys! A little help would be appreciated.” Gabe shouted, the sirens seemed to be getting louder which wasn’t a good sign.

Sam reached over the fence and grabbed Gabe by the back of his costume and hoisted him over the fence quickly as he could. Gabe let out a small squeak from the action, blushing at the fact that he made that sound. Sam just smirked down at his little boyfriend.

The police sirens were now getting really close and the guys can see the lights from the car shining, they had to hide quickly. They dove into a pile of bushes just a minute before the police car passed.  
“Man was that close! It was fun too though.” Gabe laughed.

“That was rather thrilling but I prefer we refrain from anymore situations like that, brother.” Cas said.  
“Yeah no more of that, but you have to admit it was awesome!” Dean said with vigor.

“I think that’s enough excitement for one night, we almost got caught my the police, remember?” Sam said then he realized, “Wait, why couldn’t you and Cas teleport us somewhere safe instead of us running away like idiots?” Sam asked Gabriel.

“And what? Miss out on all that fun? We’re supposed to make this Halloween memorable for Cassy here. What better way than to be mischievous.” Gabriel grinned.

“Whatever gets your rocks off, Gabe. Can you zap us back to the Bunker. I think we should call this a night.” Dean offered.

Cas nodded. “Agreed, it has been quite an exciting outing and I think it’s for the best if we get out of sight of the authorities. Besides, I want to try some of these confectionary I collected.” Cas said with a smile.

Dean let out a small sigh, Cas can be such a child sometimes. “Alright, let’s go then. Ready Sammy?"  
“Yeah.” Sam answered. Both Gabe and Cas placed their hands on their boyfriend’s shoulders and whooshed them away to the Bunker.  
___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___

Cas was sitting on the floor across from Dean, he grabbed his candy pail and dumped all the sweets onto the floor. He looked at them with wonder in his eyes, what should he try first? There was chocolate, lollipops, jawbreakers, licorice and candy canes. He couldn’t decide so Dean wanted to help him out.

“Hey Cas? Why not try some chocolate first? That fun size Snickers looks delicious.” Dean offered.

Cas looked over to the Snickers bar that laid on the floor, he reached out for it and unwrap it in a few seconds, excited to try it. He took a bite and Cas let out a pleasurable moan as he chewed on the delicious chocolate.

Dean smirked at the angel. “Good, huh?” Cas nodded at him.

“Is vew’y go’d, Den.” Cas managed to say behind the mouthful of chocolate.

“Dude, chew and swallow first. You’re spraying bits everywhere.” Dean laughed as he watched the angel finish his Snickers. He reached out and grabbed a lollipop, unwrapped it and plopped it into his mouth.

At this moment, Gabe and Sam came into the library, Sam’s hair was mussed up and Gabe’s costume was wrinkled. Dean caught on quickly and cringed at the sight.

“Oh man, you guys trying to scar us for life?” Dean asked with a bit of disgust. Sam and Gabe looked at each other and giggled.

“Oh don’t be a fuddy-duddy Dean-o. So Cas, I see you’re enjoying your spoils of war.” Gabe said as he watched his brother unwrap another chocolate bar.  
“It’s candy, Gabriel. There was no war involved either.” Cas said as he tilted his head to the side and stared at his brother.

“Of course there wasn’t.” Gabe said as he rolled his eyes, Cas still couldn’t pick up on jokes properly.  
Sam was busy on his laptop, logging into his Facebook to see any of the latest news and was shocked at what he found.

“Hey guys?” Sam said to get everyone’s attention; he turned the laptop towards the guys.

Dean saw the post and read it out loud. “Check out these guys! A moose, squirrel, bumblebee and a little Willy Wonka running around and hopping people’s fences. And I thought kids did crazy things on Halloween, Lol.” Dean read with smirk. The post had over 200 likes already and it was only posted 30 minutes ago. Below the writing were pictures of them all hopping the fences and running through the neighborhood.

“Well, looks like we got spotted. Think this is going viral?” Dean asked laughing.

Everyone was laughing at the photos and teasing each other. “Gabe’s a little Willy Wonka! Haha!” Sam was laughing as he teased Gabe. “Whatever, you big moose!” Gabe shot back and collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Dean was busy taunted Cas about how he looked in the pictures. “Cas, look at your bumble butt! They even got the part where you got tangled in the bush!” Dean laughed as Cas began to blush. Dean smiled at his reaction and leant in to kiss Cas’ blush away.

It was a night of laughter and good times, and everyone was sure that this was Cas’ favorite Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always welcome!!


End file.
